24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 6:00pm-7:00pm
Summary Jack Bauer has to deal with his daughter's return; a former mentor who has information he needs and a terrorist attack on CTU. Meanwhile, President Charles Logan debates Martial Law with Vice President Hal Gardner. Episode Guide Previously on "24"... * The Suvarovs and Martha Logan are attacked in their motorcade, but are saved by Aaron Pierce. President Charles Logan is frustrated that he gave in to the terrorists, but Mike Novick reminds him that they need to prepare for the terrorists to use the Sentox in America. * Martha Logan is angry that Charles didn't call back the motorcade. She shares a tender moment with Aaron Pierce before Mike Novick comes in and sees them. * Jack Bauer breaks into Christopher Henderson's home to interrogate him. When Henderson doesn't talk, Jack shoots his wife, Miriam, in the leg. Henderson still doesn't talk, so they prepare to bring him in to CTU. * While in holding, Lynn McGill tries to get his sister, Jenny, to give him back his key card. She wants to give it back, but her boyfriend, Dwayne Thompkins, claims to be getting $20,000 for it. However, Ostroff kills Jenny and Dwayne instead of paying them. He calls Vladimir Bierko and tells him that he's almost ready to access CTU. The following takes place between 6:00 PM and 7:00 PM. 06:00:00 Ostroff reprograms the stolen keycard, then phones Bierko and tells him that he is prepared to infiltrate CTU. Bierko tells Ostroff to let him know when he has finished his task, as other couriers are standing by to attack other sites. Jack Bauer brings Christopher Henderson in for questioning but discovers his daughter Kim Bauer has returned to CTU for the first time since Day 3. Kim has a verbal tirade on her father. She maintains composure while he is in the room, but turns and breaks down crying as soon as he steps out. Vice-President Hal Gardner tries to convince President Charles Logan to put a pre-emptive martial law without asking Congress. Mike Novick is concerned turns to First Lady Martha Logan to get Charles back on track. Tony Almeida forces Bill Buchanan to give him some information on who killed Michelle Dessler, and Buchanan tells him that Henderson is currently their best lead. to talk]] Henderson is being interrogated and has to be put on a stretcher following some intense pain. Meanwhile, Ostroff makes his way into CTU carrying a large briefcase, and makes his way to the ventilation system. Carrie Bendis discovers anomaly in the air system and alerts Edgar. Edgar is busy, so Carrie checks it out herself. Ostroff stabs her in the back of the neck, killing her instantly. Buchanan tells Lynn that his sister and her boyfriend are dead, killed in what appeared to be a professional hit. This prompts Lynn to come clean about the stolen keycard. Buchanan has Chloe O'Brian check the entry logs for Lynn's name and finds that someone has used it in the last hour. Buchanan orders a lock-down. Ostroff kills a guard and steals his radio and keycard in his attempt to escape. Jack manages to outmaneuver Ostroff and corners him in the North Wing. Ostroff then tries to shoot Bauer and gets two bullets in the chest. Jack finds the timer on him. There's not much time left. Edgar runs off to find Carrie when Lynn puts the pieces together. After Edgar finds Carrie dead, Chloe radios him and tells him to find a way out. Buchanan orders a Code 6 evacuation, but there is not enough time. Meanwhile, those in the main room are running to evacuate until they look out on the other side of the glass to see CTU staff collapsing on the ground from the effects of the gas. Chloe discovers the air is being infected from the outside in, and the evacuation is revoked in favor of sealing certain rooms for biohazard safety. Chloe, Jack, Bill, Audrey Raines, Kim and Barry Landes, Kim's friend, enter the room. Henderson is wheeled in next to Tony, who glares over at him. The seals come down, and the gas starts to affect the outside room. Some unnamed staffer pounds on the door demanding to be let in, but Jack tells her they can't break the seal and she will have to hurry to find another exit. She is unable to do so and falls down dead, along with other CTU staff. Jack reminds everyone that there is nothing they can do for the staff outside, and to remain calm. Edgar comes running back in. They can't break the seal to let him in and Edgar looks at Chloe. Edgar's last word is Chloe, and Chloe says Edgar, but neither can hear each other. Edgar falls down, dead, as everyone in the situation room watches. Chloe seems to be on the verge of crying. (Silent clock) 06:59:58....06:59:59....07:00:00 Memorable Quotes * Kim Bauer: Both my parents died here. I swore I'd never come back to this place. * Kim Bauer: There's something wrong with people like you. * Kim Bauer: I'm happy you're alive. I am. But I can't give you what you need right now. * Jack Bauer: I want you to know that I'm sorry and - * Kim Bauer (interrupting): Please, just stop. * Edgar Stiles: Chloe... * Chloe O'Brian: Edgar... * Christopher Henderson: Damn it, Jack, will you listen to me? I'm not trying to protect myself, I'm trying to protect this country! * Bill Buchanan: Tony, it doesn't matter what I tell you. There's nothing you can do. * Chloe O'Brian: I'm not making excuses, four people knew he was alive, two of them are dead - President Palmer and Michelle Dessler. And Tony Almeida's in serious condition. * Audrey Raines: It's about your father. * Kim Bauer: What about my father? * Audrey Raines: He's alive. Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * and Jean Smart as Martha Logan Special Guest Stars * Elisha Cuthbert as Kimberly Bauer (uncredited) * Sean Astin as Lynn McGill Guest Starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * C. Thomas Howell as Barry Landes * Julian Sands as Vladimir Bierko * Ray Wise as Vice President Hal Gardner * Alex Kuznetsov as Ostroff * Danielle Burgio as Carrie Bendis * and Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson Co-Starring * Dan Warner as Security Guard Background Information and Notes * This episode is the fourth episode to feature the silent clock. * Louis Lombardi's final episode as a member of the cast. * In this episode it is revealed that Chase Edmunds left Kim following her father's faked death. * This is the fourth episode which involved a lock-down and the second episode involving an evacuation. * With this episode Sam Montgomery joins the Production Staff as a Producer References CTU; Los Angeles; silent clock Day 512 512 Day 512